


🌸🌸

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	🌸🌸

她是你刚过门的妻子，你本以为这位传言中的花家二小姐是个天真懵懂的少女，新婚之夜才发现原来是个饥渴的小骚货，你如获珍宝，一边肏她的小穴一边揉她的奶子，她爽得浪叫，把腿缠在你的腰上回应，你射了很多次，她的小腹微微隆起，你把亵裤塞进她的骚穴堵住精液，拍了拍她的屁股:“小骚货，让你怀上我的种。”你日日与她纠缠在床笫之上，每当你懈怠的时候她便贴在你的耳边:“夫君～”这日你在府中的大堂会客，她突然跑了过来，站在你面前，大堂里的客人们都看向这边，开始窃窃私语，丫鬟也跑着跟在她后面:“老爷，这……夫人说想她见你……”你走过去问她:“怎么了？怎么跑到这来了?”她红了眼眶撇着嘴:“……我想你了……你都多久不来看我了……”其实这并非你的本意，前段时间她身体不舒服，大夫来看说她已经怀孕三个月了，你便克制了几日没去看她。


End file.
